Can you sing?
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Meiko nunca volvería a escuchar la voz de Leon, porque Leon ya no tenía razones para usarla.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

FEELINGS!

* * *

Paso tras paso, creaba eco en el largo pasillo. Cuadros colgados, papel tapiz perfectamente colocado. No se oía ningún otro ruido que no fueran sus pasos, el silencio era sepulcral, pero no le importó; ya estaba acostumbrado a tal falta de silencio. Giró en los pasillos, siguiendo una ruta que conocía de memoria y que podía hacer con los ojos vendados.

Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta, presionó el interruptor cerca de la puerta y las luces se encendieron, cerró la puerta después de ingresar. Observó la cabina de grabado; la mezcladora, las bocinas, el teclado, el viejo computador, el micrófono cerca de un par de guitarras y una batería. Todo completamente limpio, pero también inservible, ya nadie los usaba y eran obsoletos.

Fue a la silla giratoria frente a la mezcladora, se sentó y disfrutó del cuero de calidad. Cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil, continuaba en silencio, pero con sólo estar en esa habitación el ambiente era distinto; nostálgico y alegre, le hacía volver al pasado, recordaba aquellos años donde era imposible sacarlo de la cabina sin ser a la fuerza.

Escuchó como cerraban la puerta y giró la silla, sonrió al ver a su inesperada invitada. La mujer castaña sonrió con cariño y mientras se acercaba a él observaba la cabina con ojos de ensueño y nostálgicos; probablemente ella tenía mucho mejor equipo ahora, un mucho mejor equipo con el cual trabajar. Una vez estuvo frente a él, se detuvo.

—Es tal cual lo recuerdo—. Comentó. —Y lo mantienes intacto—.

Leon sonrió y levantó los hombros con desinterés, no tenía nada que hacer, el limpiar cada parte del estudio era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado por un par de horas al día. Meiko sonrió y tomó un banco cercano, donde se sentó frente a Leon. La castaña observó al varón; cabello corto y rubio, tan brillante como lo recordaba. Su piel de porcelana, enfermizamente blanca. Sus rasgos finos, casi androginos. Y sus ojos verdes, antes llenos de vida, ahora cubiertos por un velo de tristeza, de dolor.

La sonrisa de Meiko cayó. Hace años se había alejado de sus compañeros y obtuvo actualizaciones, hace años había perdido de vista a sus primeros colegas, hace años se había olvidado de ellos. Hace años habían sido desactivados, sus voces cayeron en el olvido, eran obsoletas, incompatibles, cero atractivas y demasiado artificiales. Tomó la mano de Leon entre las suyas.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Los tratan bien?—.

Leon realizó una mueca, una sonrisa burlona quería aparecer en sus labios. Vivían en una casa bonita, la primera de todas las casas para los Vocaloid, casa que Meiko había dejado hace mucho. Vivían en paz, nadie los molestaba, no había disturbios, no había nada. El rubio levantó los hombros y Meiko mostró una sonrisa triste, acarició la pálida mano de Leon con devoción.

De nuevo silencio, un silencio que Leon había adoptado después del anuncio de su desactivación, del anuncio del fin de su vida. El primer Vocaloid no había vuelto a pronunciar una sola palabra o sonido después de que descubrió que su voz era innecesaria. Meiko sintió opresión en su pecho, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, se hizo más pequeña en su lugar y prontamente Leon acarició la mejilla femenina con su mano libre.

Meiko levantó la mirada, sus ojos acuosos, Leon le miraba preocupado. Meiko los había dejado, los abandono tan pronto le dieron oportunidad, se olvido de aquellos que fueron sus compañeros por años, aquellos que sufrieron y pelearon para mostrar que Vocaloid era más que un sintetizador; se olvido de aquellos que le enseñaron a ver que era más que una máquina lírica. Creó una nueva vida, olvidó sus raíces, olvidó su generosidad. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Leon se levantó y abrazó a Meiko, acunando a la castaña. El sollozo de Meiko creaba eco en la silenciosa habitación. Pasaba los dedos con cariño y cuidado por hebras de color caoba, y Meiko recordaba todas aquellas noches en las cuales lloró porque temía que fueran un fracaso y se deshicieran de ellos, recordaba las palabras llenas de aliento que Leon le susurraba.

—¿Puedo escuchar tu voz una vez más?... Por favor—. Gimoteó y levantó el rostro.

Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas y mentón, su labio inferior rojo e hinchado estaba atrapado por sus dientes. Leon le miraba con tristeza, sus cejas fruncidas con dolor y sus manos aún acariciando el cabello de Meiko. El hombre abrazó a la mujer una vez más. Meiko rodeó la cintura de Leon con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el suéter azul marino de Leon, su sollozo se volvió un llanto desgarrador.

Meiko nunca volvería a escuchar la voz de Leon, porque Leon ya no tenía razones para usarla. Un cantante sin canciones, una caja musical sin notas que tocar. Meiko se aferró a Leon, no quería soltarlo de nuevo, temía soltarlo y que ahora no sólo su voz desapareciese; temía soltar a Leon y nunca jamás volver a verlo. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de Leon, sus parpados cerrados con fuerza y un dolor punzante en el pecho.

* * *

Yo sí quería actualización de Leon, Lola y Miriam ):


End file.
